robloxrpersfandomcom-20200213-history
EagerCharch
"Eager refuses to give me his cat, Marmite, and must pay!!!" SCP-87-1 *cough* Lego. BEGGINING: Hello children, welcome to http://robloxrpers.wikia.com/wiki/EagerCharch?action=edit, here we (I) welcome you with open arms (empty graves). Say, you look like you would love to see my RP info, you look you'll make a great (bag full of worm food) RP'er, if you learn these tips. BIO OF SOMEWHAT: Hello, I am Eager Setriex mchattingtonnominalmeat, blame my family for the long name, master of annoying, terrible comedy, great underdog and all-around alcoholic drug addict. Off to the RP part. I started playing Roblox as a guest late 2009 with fellow guests. Back in 2010 and 2011 I kept playing eye-gouging sim as a guest, when finally, I wanted to gouge children's eyes out and stuff their corpses with worm food to a whole new level. I joined in early 2012 and began my reign of mutilating people while looking like the newbie that I was. Timeskip, I joined around April 2014 on the games forum with a newbie who created a fun RP-like zombie survival game. Then I joined RP and soon found "some random RP thread :/" meanwhile, SCP-87-1 starts playing tf2 and plays 762 hours of it. The creator of said RP :/ was, as a matter of fact, SCP-87-1, and soon we RP'ed the 09 way or so I've been told. Soon I made a 09 RP was 2 paragraphs of story and rules, and I won't talk about it much. Soon after I join quite the couple of roleplays, and SCP-87-1 creates Sky cities, the oh-so-great reminds-me-of-skybound-rp. Then, SCP-096 joins, and then SCP-87-1, eager Setriex mchattingtonnominalmeat and SCP-096 become the triad, and join each other's RP's. Roleplays That zombie one, made around may, just before sky cities, lasted 5 pages in which I didn't even contribute due to a bit of a broken arm. That other zombie one "Everything is under control, I assure you" 11 pages, with one very faithful RP'er who kept RP'ing about 5 months after I said it was dead, Tortemarrarararara. That mutant zombie one, "Why Try? You're gonna die" Like the one above, a faithful RP'er who stuck through it, Rockmax2112alt. Empire conquest, ripoff of galactic conquest, as I think, because it was completely different, but was overswept by it, as it was made around the same time of it, even the names the same, no pages. A boss battle thread after ElvenKing77 disappeared, taking his 70 page legend and trying to resurrect it with a friend of mine, Gearblade645. I have helped with 1 or 2 roleplays as well. Personality Dumbarse, smartarse, arse arse, skrub Trivia Friends: Seppuku knife Enemies: The will to live on. -Is Hatty hattington -Loves to say England's is better than everything -Occasionally trolls -usually is a follower to the ones higher up like Tim or someone and is all calm around them and- Ending Well, children, I hope you and your pet friends AND pet worms come to marvel how cool you will be after reading this, still wondering who I am? I bet you're not. Notes The reason this is so poorly made and there is no image to go with the thread is because this was made on Kindle, when I go on PC I may improve. Oh look at you Mr. Smartarse timpookie or smartytrouser craxian, look at you reading this and facepalming with annoyance, well, come at me, send your Smartarse comments towards me, I'm ready for them. Dearest regards to my dead top hat. -ende-